Senpai, terimalah aku
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Temari tidak suka pada Shikamaru karena selalu membuatnya sial. Tapi, Shikamaru tidak berputus asa. Dia tetap berusaha mendapatkan hati senpainya itu. Dari menipu,menjemput,mengantar dan tebak-tebakan yang gaje. Apakah rayuan Shikamaru berhasil? Hm...RnR?


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, Alay, alur kecepatan dll…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont like dont read...

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>Senpai, terimalah aku.<strong>⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari penyambutan siswa baru _Konoha High School_. Suasana di gedung aula sangat ramai. Para siswa baru itu tampak sangat bergembira karena bisa lulus menjadi bagian dari sekolah yang terkenal itu. Tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru. Dia merasa hal ini sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan. Dia ingin kabur dan mencari tempat untuk tidur tapi kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Chouji melarangnya. Lalu, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang anggun berdiri di panggung memberikan sambutan pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan saya Tsunade, kepala sekolah KHS. Saya ucapkan selamat bagi kalian karena telah berhasil lulus dan menjadi anggota keluarga besar KHS. Kalian adalah siswa terpilih dari sekolah kalian. Saya berharap kalian tidak mengecewakan KHS. Jadilah siswa berprestasi yang bisa membanggakan KHS. Saya rasa cukup. Oh iya, saya akan memperkenalkan senpai kalian yang telah memiliki banyak prestasi di dunia pendidikan internasional. Saya yakin kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya. Dengan bangga saya perkenalkan Sabaku no Temari."

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar memenuhi gedung aula. Lalu tampaklah seorang wanita yang cantik, berambut pirang sebahu yang digerainya memakai seragam KHS berdiri di atas panggung memberikan sambutannya pada siswa baru KHS.

"Wah... itu Temari _senpai_. Sudah pintar, cantik lagi. Beruntung sekali ya," ujar Ino dengan kagum.

"Nyam… nyam… iya, _senpai_ itu memang cantik. Tapi, keripik kentangku ini lebih cantik. Kriuk..."

"Makan melulu. Mana bisa Temari senpai disamakan dengan keripik."

"Sttt… Ino, Chouji, diam. Jangan berisik," tegur Sakura sambil menaruh jari telunjukknya di bibirnya.

_'Kenapa aku berdebar-debar melihat dia. Aduh... jantungku tidak normal. Detaknya kuat sekali. Kenapa mukaku memanas? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?' _batin Shikamaru panik.

"Hei Shika kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit ya?"

"Eh? Apa Ino?"

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Nyam.. nyam... kau terpesona melihat _senpai_ itu ya?"

"Eh? Apa? Mana mungkin Chouji. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Ternyata sambutan dari Temari sudah selesai, dia sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Shikamaru memperhatikan punggung _senpai_nya itu dengan tersenyum-senyum gaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru berada di kelas X.A sekelas dengan Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shiho dan Hinata yang _notabene_ adalah teman-temannya ketika smp. Kelasnya terletak di lantai 5 bersebelahan dengan kelas XII IPA A. Ino dan Chouji sekelas dengan Tenten, Kiba, Lee dan Naruto yang juga masih termasuk teman-teman mereka smp. Mereka berada di kelas X.B yang terletak di lantai 4.

Shikamaru sadar kalau kelas Temari berada di sebelah kelasnya. Dia bertekad untuk mendekatinya, meski menurutnya itu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Sebenarnya dia malas dengan hal-hal yang berbau cewek. Menurutnya, wanita itu adalah makhluk yang merepotkan, cerewet dan menyebalkan. Mungkin hampir miriplah dengan ibunya. Tapi, entah kenapa ketika pertama kali melihat senpainya yang cantik dan pintar itu, jantungnya berdebar-debar dan wajahnya seketika memanas. Dia aneh dengan perasaannya itu, baru pertama kali dia merasakan hal seperti itu pada sosok perempuan, dan perempuan itu adalah _senpai_nya.

"Argh! Kenapa bayangannya tidak mau hilang juga sih!" teriak Shikamaru mengganggu keheningan kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk _iris_ _grey_ yang sedari tadi telah membuat seisi kelas terfokus pada apa yang diucapkannya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Baru pertama kali belajar, sudah tidak menghormatiku. Aku paling benci kalau ada siswa yang ribut ketika aku sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Sekarang berdiri di luar sambil memegang 2 ember yang berisi air."

Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya, ke kamar mandi mengisi 2 ember dengan air lalu berdiri di depan kelasnya. Sebenarnya dia malu, bagaimana kalau senpainya itu keluar dan melihatnya seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Hal yang ditakutkannya itu terjadi, dari balik pintu kelas XII IPA A, muncullah sosok yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman.

_'Sial. Itu dia. Argh! Dia melihat kesini. Kenapa harus seperti ini sih,' _maki Shikamaru.

Temari menatap pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang dikenalinya sebagai _junior_nya itu. Sepertinya dia sedang di hukum. Benar-benar deh, baru pertama kali masuk sudah di hukum. Temari tersenyum padanya, bukankah sebagai _senior_ yang baik harus ramah pada _junior_nya. Tapi, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada _junior_nya itu.

**BYURRR...**

Ember yang dipegang Shikamaru jatuh. Air menggenangi lantai luar kelasnya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa dia harus gugup hanya karena _senior_nya itu tersenyum. Tapi, memang harus diakuinya, senyumnya tadi sangat manis.

Temari cengo. Sepatu, kaos kaki dan ujung roknya basah terkena cipratan air. Tiba-tiba,

"Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat lantai _koridor_ jadi becek. Sekarang kau harus mengepelnya sampai bersih!"

"Maafkan aku Anko _sensei_, tanganku tadi pegal. Iya, aku akan membersihkannya."

"Ya sudah. Cepat bersihkan. Eh? Temari kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Anko _sensei_. Hanya sedikit basah saja," ujar Temari ramah sambil tersenyum pada gurunya yang cantik itu.

"Nah Shikamaru, kau harus meminta maaf pada Temari _senpai_."

"Eh? I.. iya."

Ketika hendak memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Temari, kaki Shikamaru terpeleset dan,

**GUBRAK!**

Temari mendelik pada sosok _junior_nya yang sekarang menindihnya. Shikamaru panik, oh tidak wajahnya dekat sekali. _Iris_ _jade green_nya indah tapi, tatapannya itu seperti ingin membunuhnya dan dengan kasar senpainya itu mendorong tubuhnya sampai terjengkang ke belakang. Temari berdiri, urat-urat kekesalan tampak pada wajahnya yang cantik. Bagian belakangnya basah. Setelah permisi dengan Anko _sensei_ yang cengo, dia berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terduduk dengan lesu.

"Wah, sepertinya kau di bencinya. Ya sudahlah. Kau basah, ganti pakaianmu lalu cepat pel lantai ini," ujar Anko _sensei_ sambil berlalu masuk ke kelas, ternyata semua yang ada di kelas mengintip bukannya mengerjakan tugas yang di berikannya.

"Kalian semua mau ku hukum seperti Shikamaru?" tanya Anko _sensei_ sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Karena terlalu manis, membuat semua siswa menjadi ciut, mereka menunduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa berani menoleh lagi kepada guru fisika yang terkenal _killer_ itu.

Sementara itu di ruang ganti pakaian khusus wanita, tampak Temari sedang mengganti seragamnya yang basah dengan pakaian olahraga yang diambinya dari _locker_nya.

"Bocah itu kenapa sih? Bikin kesal saja."

Di ruang ganti khusus pria, tampak Shikamaru yang sepertinya sedang merutuki kebodohannya.

"Argh sial. Kenapa bisa jadi kayak gitu sih. Aduh, dia tadi pasti sangat membenciku. _OMG_! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ujar Shikamaru meratapi nasibnya sampai membuat bocah pemalas itu menjadi lebay.

Secara bersamaan mereka keluar dari ruang ganti yang memang tempatnya bersebelahan. Karena memang takdir atau apalah mereka kembali.

**JDUK...**

"Auw. Aduh dahiku."

"Aduh sakit sekali. Eh kau yang di hukum tadi kan? Yang tadi juga membuatku basah. Iya kan? Aduh kenapa aku harus bertemu kau lagi sih. Kau tahu, aku selalu sial kalau bertemu kau. Ingat jangan mengikutiku. Aku tidak mau terkena sial lagi," ujar Temari ketus sambil berlalu.

**JLEB...**

Kata-katanya benar sadis. Shikamaru hanya terpaku menatap punggung senpainya itu yang kian lama makin menjauh.

Selesai mengepel lantai, dia masuk ke kelasnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tas hitamnya.

_'Arghh... kenapa dia malah berpikiran kalau aku ini pembawa sial sih. Kalau seperti ini mana bisa aku mendekatinya. Tapi mungkin kalau aku berusaha dengan giat, dia akan luluh juga. Baiklah aku tidak akan menyerah. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang mungkin bisa disebut cinta. OMG! What happen with me? I'm falling in love. Aduh kok aku jadi lebay sih. Ah sudah terlanjur, aku akan memperjuangkannya meski badai datang menerjang. Ya ampun kenapa aku jadi hang kayak gini sih.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tet..tet...tet...**

Bel kebebasan pun terdengar. Semua siswa bergegas pulang menuju ke rumah masing-masing dan melakukan kegiatan mereka.

Shikamaru mengintip sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sepertinya masih sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya itu dari jendela. Sekarang di kelasnya tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya dia sendiri. Shikamaru menunggu dari balik pintu sampai seniornya itu keluar.

Selesai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, Temari berjalan perlahan ke luar dari ruangan kelasnya dan,

"Maafkan aku _senpai_."

**Brukkk...**

"Eh monyet! Eh monyet!"

Shikamaru muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Temari kaget. Buku-buku yang ditentengnya jatuh ke lantai. Yang lebih parahnya latahnya kambuh.

"Kau? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Lihat berantakan semua kan!"

"Maafkan aku. Sini aku bantu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menarik buku yang dipungut oleh Temari dan,

**Breettt...**

"Ah.. bukuku. Lihat kan? Sudah ku bilang tidak usah," ujar Temari ketus sambil menarik bukunya yang robek dari tangan Shikamaru. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia merapikan kembali buku-bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan Shikamaru tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa selalu berantakan sih? Mau mendekatinya malah dijauhinya. Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi, semakin dia membenciku entah kenapa aku semakin ingin mendekatinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang memakai seragam KHS sedang berdiri di halte bus menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah.

Dari kejauhan Shikamaru melihat sosok yang sangat ingin didekatinya itu. Dia sepertinya sedang menunggu bus. Kesempatan emas untuk mengantarnya.

**Ciit...**

Temari memperhatikan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kaca hitamnya perlahan menurun dan menampakkan wajah si pengemudi.

"Sasori?"

"Hai, ayo naik."

"Tapi, bus ku sebentar lagi datang."

"Sudahlah, ikut aku saja.

Sasori pun keluar dari mobilnya, membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Temari masuk. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi kesal, dia menarik gas motornya dan mengikuti mobil yang membawa _senpai_nya itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di KHS. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan beriringan dengan Temari. Kesal sekali rasanya. Apalagi melihat Temari begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya yang jenius itu.

Temari kaget dengan kehadiran _junior_nya yang telah membuatnya mengalami kesialan itu.

"Kau? Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Kau kenal dengannya Tem?

"Senpai di panggil bu Tsunade tu, di tunggu di ruangannya."

"Oh. Sas, Aku ke tempat bu Tsunade dulu ya. Kau masuk saja duluan."

Temari segera mengikuti Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Sasori. Tanpa diduga oleh Temari, Shikamaru berhenti mendadak dan hasilnya.

**Buk...**

"Auw... hei kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Eh, maaf. Enggak sengaja _senpai_. Perkenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru. Panggil saja Shikamaru."

"Jadi kau berhenti tiba-tiba hanya untuk memberitahukan namamu? Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Cepat geser sana. Aku mau menemui bu Tsunade."

"Tunggu senpai. A-ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Kau mau bicara apa? Mau minta ajarin pelajaran?"

"Sebenarnya aku suka dengan..."

"Hai, Temari senpai," beberapa adik kelas lewat dan menyapa Temari membuat Shikamaru kesal.

"Oh, hai..."

"Aku suka dengan senpai."

"A-apa kau bilang?

"A-aku suka senpai."

"Hei bocah kau sakit ya? Atau jangan-jangan kesialan telah mencuci otakmu ya?"

"A-aku serius."

"Sudahlah. Jangan bercanda. Lagian kalau aku pacaran denganmu, bisa-bisa aku kena sial terus," ujar Temari sambil berlalu masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jangan masuk," cegah Shikamaru, tapi terlambat Temari sudah masuk dan.

"Ibu memanggil saya?"

"Memanggilmu? Saya tidak merasa memanggilmu. Mungkin kau salah."

"Oh. Maafkan saya bu. Grr... bocah itu."

Temari keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan kesal. Dengan menahan amarah dia menatap makhluk yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Hehehe... waktunya kabur nih."

**Wingggggg...**

"Hei bocah, jangan lari kau."

**Bruk...**

Temari menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi. Dia kesal dan marah.

"Huh, sial. Cepat banget tu bocah ilangnya. Awas kalau ketemu."

"Hei Tem."

"Sasori? Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya sedang kesal. Oh iya, tadi kenapa kau dipanggil bu Tsunade?"

"Ah itu. Bukan apa-apa kok."

Tiba-tiba dari balik pintu muncul seorang guru berambut merah yang cantik. Semua siswa kembali ke posisi duduknya masing-masing dan bersiap-siap mengikuti pelajaran kimia dari guru tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilihatnya bocah berambut nanas itu sedang berjalan dengan ke 2 temannya.

"Hei bocah. Sini kau."

Mereka bertiga pun menoleh.

"Eh? Temari _senpai_? Hei Shika sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Temari _senpai_?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kalian pulang duluan saja ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah. Kami pulang duluan ya. Daah Shika, sampai jumpa Temari _senpai_," ujar Ino melambai sambil senyum-senyum gaje ke arah Shikamaru.

Ino dan Chouji pun pulang. Sekarang di gerbang sekolah hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Hei bocah, apa maksudmu membohongiku?"

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ayo aku antar."

"Hei dengarkan aku bicara. Lagian siapa yang mau kau antar."

**Tik-tik-tik...**

"Wah, sudah gerimis. Ayo _senpai_ sebelum deras."

"Enggak usah. Aku bawa payung kok," ujar Temari mengeluarkan payungnya yang berwarna biru langit. Dibentangkannya dan berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru yang sibuk memakai jas hujannya yang transparan.

"Ayolah senpai. Sebentar lagi deras."

**Drzzzzz...**

"Benarkan? Hujannya deras."

"Biarin. Aku bisa naik taksi."

**Ctarrrr...**

"Kyaaaa..."

Wajah Shikamaru memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekarang _senpai_nya itu sedang memeluk lengannya dengan mata terpejam.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Temari segera menjauh. Dia benar-benar malu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sekarang tubuhnya basah kuyup karena payung birunya terlepas ketika dia berteriak tadi.

"Senpai pakailah ini," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan jas hujan transparan yang diambilnya dari jok motornya.

Temari segera memakainya. Karena takut dengan petir, akhirnya Temari mau diantar oleh Shikamaru. Baru saja mau menarik gas, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di samping mereka. Lalu muncullah pria berambut merah sambil memakai payung berwarna biru laut.

"Sasori? Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku mau mengambil buku Biologiku yang tertinggal dikelas."

"Oh. Bukumu. Tenang saja ada padaku."

"_Thanks_ Tem. Eh, kalian pacaran?"

"Enggak kok. Bocah ini hanya mengantar ku saja."

"Kalau gitu, kau pulang denganku saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hei, bocah enggak jadi ya. Oh iya, ini jas mu. Terima kasih ya."

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sepertinya akan mengeluarkan bom atom yang lebih dahsyat dari bom atom pada perang dunia ke-2 (?).

"AKU BUKAN BOCAH!" teriak Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argghhh... sebenarnya siapa sih cowok bernama Sasori itu. Pacarnya? Jangan sampai terjadi. Akan sangat menyedihkan kalau itu benar. Sifatnya yang membenciku itu saja sudah membuatku tersiksa apalagi aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah memiliki pacar. Benar-benar merepotkan. Hampir saja bisa mengantarnya dan tahu rumahnya. Eh, malah diganggu. Tapi, kalau enggak salah dia tadi menunggu bus di halte, ada kemungkinan rumahnya dekat dengan halte itu. Baiklah besok akan kucari. Sekarang aku harus tidur, biar besok bangun pagi dan bisa lebih dulu dari rambut merah itu."

Sementara itu di kamar Temari. Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang mengerjakan pr Matematikanya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia kelihatan tidak fokus, pikirannya melayang jauh menuju kejadian ketika dia memeluk lengan Shikamaru. Benar-benar memalukan. Akhirnya dia terlelap di meja belajarnya, meninggalkan 50 soal yang kecewa padanya karena diabaikannya.

Keesokan paginya, Temari panik karena pr nya sama sekali belum dikerjakannya. Padahal matematika adalah pelajaran pertama. Reputasinya sebagai siswa teladan bisa hancur karena dia tidak mengerjakan pr. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini semua karena bocah itu. Coba aku tidak memikirkannya semalam, pasti pr ku sudah selesai."

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu. Temari segera membukakan pintu.

**Ceklek...**

"Kau!"

"Selamat pagi _senpai_. Ternyata benar ini rumah senpai."

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku? Kau mengikutiku ya?"

"Aku tanya sama orang di sekitar sini. Ayo senpai kita berangkat."

"Aku tidak mau pergi sama kamu. Gara-gara kamu aku selalu sial. Aku mohon berhentilah menggangguku, hidupku selalu tenang sebelum bertemu kamu, tapi sekarang aku merasa menjadi orang tersial di dunia ini."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum _senpai_ menyukaiku."

Temari terperangah mendengar pernyataan tegas dari _junior_nya itu. Tanpa diduganya, Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya naik. Temari yang masih cengo itu tanpa sadar menurut saja. Motor _sport_ berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju KHS.

"_Nee-chan_... tasnya ketinggalan."

"Kenapa Gaara?"

"Ini, tas _nee-chan_ ketinggalan."

"Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali sih. Sudahlah, palingan sebentar lagi dia kembali mengambilnya."

Sampai di sekolah, Temari baru sadar kalau tasnya ketinggalan. Padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Dengan kesal dia mengomeli Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilnya. senpai tunggu saja di UKS. Aku akan bilang kalau senpai sedang sakit."

Temari pun menurut. Dia menunggu di UKS sampai _junior_nya itu memberikan tasnya. 2 jam kemudian, Sasori datang membawa tasnya.

"Loh tasku? Kenapa bisa sama kamu?"

"Tadi bocah yang kemarin mau mengantarmu pulang menitipkannya padaku. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja," ujar Sasori memeluk Temari, membuat gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" bisik Sasori lembut membuat Temari terperangah. Dilepasnya pelukan Sasori.

"Beri aku waktu," ujar Temari meninggalkan Sasori, dia memang menyukai Sasori, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa hatinya ragu untuk menerima Sasori.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket. Dia merasa bersalah, pasti karena dia Shikamaru di hukum.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Temari menunggu kelas Shikamaru bubar. Dengan malas Shikamaru keluar dari kelasnya. Dia kaget melihat Temari menunggunya.

"_Senpai_? Kau menungguku?"

"Kau kelihatan lelah. Sini aku bawakan tasmu," ujar Temari sambil menarik tas Shikamaru dari lengannya.

"_Senpai_ sakit ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sehat kok."

"Hanya heran saja. Biasanya _senpai_ selalu ketus padaku. Tapi sekarang kok jadi ramah dan baik."

"Sudahlah jangan protes. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan maafku padamu."

Shikamaru senang bukan main atas perubahan sikap senpainya itu. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya untuk semakin mendekatinya.

Malam harinya di kediaman Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara tampak meng_introgasi_ kakak perempuannya itu.

"Siapa cowok yang menjemput dan mengambil tas _nee-chan_ tadi?"

"Oh cowok itu. Dia adik kelasku. Kalian tenang saja, aku dan dia hanya berteman."

"Apa itu benar?" Selidik Gaara.

"Pastinya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak macam-macam padanya kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya kami berikan tatapan _deathglare_ sedikit."

"Kalian ini. Ah sudahlah, _nee-chan_ ngantuk _good night_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya Temari melihat motor Shikamaru dan mobil Sasori sudah nangkring di depan rumahnya.

"Kalian?"

"Ayo Tem kita pergi," ujar Sasori menarik tangan kiri Temari.

"Tidak. _Senpai_ harus ikut denganku," ujar Shikamaru tak ingin kalah sambil menarik tangan kanan Temari.

"Lepaskan. Kalian ini apa-apaan sih. Sudahlah, aku akan naik bus saja. Nah itu bus ku," ujar Temari berlari. Dengan gesit Shikamaru segera menitipkan kunci motornya pada Gaara dan berlari mengejar bus Temari yang sudah melaju perlahan. Dari pintu bus dia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori yang terlambat mencerna situasi. Dengan kesal dia mengemudikan mobilnya dan mengikuti bus tersebut.

Karena tidak ada lagi kursi yang kosong, mereka terpaksa berdiri.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Motormu?"

"Motorku sudah aman dengan Gaara."

Tiba-tiba bus itu berhenti mendadak, menghindari seekor kucing yang lewat. Pegangan Temari terlepas, hampir saja dia jatuh. Untung saja Shikamaru segera memeluk pinggangnya. Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Temari segera merubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Shikamaru.

"Aku sangat mencintai senpai," bisik Shikamaru.

**DEG!**

Temari merasa jantungnya mau meloncat keluar. Rona merah menjalari pipinya yang mulus itu. Selama perjalanan, kekakuan melanda mereka.

**Ciiit...**

Bus berhenti di depan gerbang KHS. Shikamaru dan Temari turun dan berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sasori segera mendekat dan menarik tangan Temari, membawanya menjauh dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menatap geram pada Sasori dan segera berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Tem bagaimana? Apa kau menerimaku?"

"Maafkan aku Sasori. Beri aku waktu lagi."

"Apa kau ragu karena adanya bocah itu?"

"Eh? Dia tidak ada hubungannya. Sudahlah. Aku ke kelas dulu ya."

Setelah berkutat selama 4 jam dengan buku dan pena, akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sasori bermaksud mengajak Temari ke kantin, tapi Temari menolaknya secara halus. Jadinya Sasori menemani Temari di kelas sambil membaca buku. Shikamaru yang melihatnya segera melancarkan penipuannya lagi.

"Temari _senpai_ dipanggil bu Anko, disuruh ke kantor."

"Eh? Ada apa ya? Sas, aku ke kantor dulu ya."

"Iya."

Temari dan Shikamaru segera berjalan beriringan menuju kantor. Sebelum sampai di kantor, Temari merasa ada yang aneh, dilihatnya Shikamaru nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Hei bocah, aku yakin kau pasti menipuku lagi ya?"

Tanpa diduga oleh Temari, Shikamaru segera menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari. Mereka berhenti di perpustakaan dan segera masuk.

"Hei bocah, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Karena ini perpustakaan, jadi kita harus membaca," jawab Shikamaru enteng sambil mencari buku. Akhirnya Temari menurut, kebetulan dia juga sedang mencari buku fisika.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicari, mereka segera duduk di kursi yang terletak di belakang sekali.

"Hei, aku punya tebak-tebakan ni. Jawab ya? Monyet apa yang rambutnya panjang?"

Temari menggeleng.

"Monyet gondrong. Hahaha...," Shikamaru terkekeh pelan, Temari hanya cengo.

"Lagi ya. Ikan apa yang paling menderita?"

Lagi-lagi Temari menggeleng.

"Ikan nggak bisa berenang. Hahaha...," Shikamaru kembali terkekeh pelan, sebenarnya Temari sudah ingin membekap mulut Shikamaru. Apanya yang lucu sih.

"Lanjutannya ni. Ikan apa yang nggak bisa berenang?"

Temari kembali menggeleng.

"Ikan goblok."

"Apa sih. Enggak ngerti deh."

"Ada lagi. Gimana caranya supaya telur berubah jadi nanas?"

"Eh? Ya enggak mungkin lah."

"Bisa dong. Caranya telurnya di rebus, ketika masih panas langsung kasihin ke anak kecil, nanti dibilang, NANAS, NANAS!" ujar Shikamaru sambil menirukan gaya anak kecil yang mulutnya sedang kepanasan. Temari tertawa melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat lucu itu.

"Lagi ni. Cari apa orang di tengah laut yang penuh ikan hiu?"

Temari menggeleng lagi.

"Cari mati!. Hehehe," Shikamaru terkekeh pelan lagi, Temari semakin cengo. Tadi udah lucu, eh balik lagi jadi garing.

"Ada lagi. Kenapa batu kalau dimasukkan ke air tenggelam?"

Temari kembali menggeleng perlahan.

"Soalnya batu enggak bisa berenang. Hahahaha...," Shikamaru ngakak.

**Pletak...**

"Hei, diam. Ini perpustakaan," ujar Temari sambil memukul Shikamaru. Yang dipukul hanya nyengir-nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Lagi ya. Bagaimana cara yang paling cepat menggemukkan badan?"

"Apa?" jawab Temari lesu.

"Masuk ke sarang lebah. Hehehe. Lagi ni. Apa beda matahari sama bulan?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Kalau matahari ada diskon kalau bulan enggak ada," Temari cengo mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Lagi, lanjutannya ni. Kenapa Bumi makin panas?"

"Karena _atmosfer_ kian lama makin menipis."

"Salah. Karena matahari buka cabang dimana-mana. Perhatiin aja, di bandung, jakarta, yoygyakarta, palembang dan tempat-tempat lainnya, pasti ada kan. Ya kan?" (emang ada matahari di konoha? Haha plak!)

"Sudah selesai?"

"Lagi. Pintu apa yang didorong 10 orang nggak bakal terbuka?"

"Enggak tahu ah."

"Pintu yang tulisannya TARIK. Hehehe."

Temari cengo.

"Lagi. Panda apa yang lucu?"

Temari menggeleng lagi.

"Pandangain aja aku," ujar Shikamaru sambil bergaya. Temari bergidik merinding. Narsis abis.

"Lagi. Mobil apa yang keren?"

"Mobil _sport_ dan _limousine_."

"Salah. Mobilang aku kan?"

Temari kembali cengo.

"Panda apa yang manis, imut, ngegemesin, dan enggak ngebosenin?"

"Panda emang manis, imut dan lucu."

"Salah. Pandangin saja aku sampai puas," Shikamaru kembali bergaya. Temari semakin cengo.

"Bis apa yang keren?"

"Enggak ada bis yang keren."

"Bisa aku," ujar Shikamaru seperti orang yang kelihatan berpikir. Temari melongo.

"Bus apa yang ganteng?"

"Paling kamu lagi kan?" ujar Temari lesu.

"Busyet, aku lagi. Akhirnya _senpai_ mengakui kalau aku ganteng," ujar Shikamaru dengan mata berbinar-binar membuat Temari semakin merinding dan melongo.

"Yang terakhir. Kuda apa yang malu-malu?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Kudapatkan kamu telanjang."

**BUK!**

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajah Shikamaru. Dengan wajah merah padam, Temari keluar dari perpustakaan disusul oleh Shikamaru yang meringis kesakitan. Karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Shikamaru terpaksa masuk ke kelasnya, tidak jadi meminta maaf pada Temari. Padahal niatnya mau merayu eh malah di tonjok. Apes deh. Di kelas Temari tidak fokus. Dia terus teringat pada Shikamaru. Sebenarnya tebak-tebakannya itu lumayan menghibur sih tapi yang terakhir itu loh. Dasar mesum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Temari. Dia kesal, kenapa Temari memilih pulang dengan Sasori. Apa dia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Dilihatnya dari kejauhan, Sasori memberikannya sebuket bunga mawar. Temari kelihatan senang. Sial. Dia melirik ke sebuah pekarangan rumah yang berisi dengan bunga mawar. Tanpa permisi dia memetik setangkai dan tancap gas.

**Ciiittt...**

Temari menoleh. Dia pikir Sasori kembali lagi ternyata Shikamaru.

"Kau?"

"Ini untuk senpai," ujar Shikamaru sambil memberikan setangkai mawar.

"Kau mencuri dimana?" pertanyaan yang telak sekali.

"Itu. Di rumah seberang sana."

Temari melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru. Matanya membulat.

"Kau! Kenapa kau memetiknya? Aku sudah susah payah menanamnya."

"Eh?" Shikamaru terkejut.

"Itu rumah nenekku bocah," ujar Temari tersenyum manis, merasa akan ada firasat buruk, Shikamaru segera tancap gas.

"Awas kau bocah."

Malam harinya, Temari sedang memandang bintang. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada bocah yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan kekonyolannya. Dia terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba,

"_Senpai_, selamat malam."

"Seperti suara Shikamaru. Tapi apa mungkin. Pasti hanya perasaanku saja."

Ketika Temari hendak menutup jendelanya, sebuah bola kertas mengenai kepalanya.

"Auw, siapa yang melemparku?" dilihatnya di luar sana Shikamaru sedang melambaikan tangannya, di sebelahnya ada sosok yang juga dikenalnya. Mereka berdua membawa gitar.

"Kalian berdua ngapain kesini?"

"Tem, kita mau mempersembahkan lagu untukmu. Kau harus memilihnya. Karena itu akan menentukan siapa yang kau pilih."

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih. Jangan lakukan. Nanti tetanggaku marah."

"Ayo kita suit," ujar mereka berdua tanpa memperdulikan Temari. Yang menang adalah Sasori. Dia menyanyikan lagu _Gotta find you dari Joe Jonas_. Suaranya bagus. Shikamaru kesal karena Temari sepertinya terpesona. Dilihatnya juga semua tetangga Temari ada yang keluar menonton, mereka tidak marah malah senang.

"Cih. Dasar tukang pamer. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan menyanyi lebih baik dari dia."

Giliran Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Suaranya benar-benar indah, karena terlalu indah para tetangga Temari melemparinya dengan tomat, sayur, dan benda lainnya sambil berteriak marah-marah. Yang lebih parahnya Temari malah menutup jendelanya dengan kasar.

"Kalian berdua pulang saja. Besok pagi aku akan memberitahu siapa yang kupilih."

Shikamaru lesu, dia sama sekali belum menunjukkan penampilannya.

"Aku yakin dia pasti memilihku. Daah... bocah," ujar Sasori sambil berlalu menuju mobilnya.

"Enggak bisa begini. Aku harus berusaha lagi."

Lalu diketuknya jendela kamar Temari yang kebetulan kamarnya berada di lantai 1. Temari segera membuka jendelanya.

"Mau apa lagi sih? Kau tahu, telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu."

"Suaraku memang tidak sebagus Sasori _senpai_. Tapi, hatiku tulus mencintai _senpai_," ujar Shikamaru sambil memberikan sepucuk kertas padanya.

Isinya ternyata lirik lagu _Percaya padaku dari Ungu_.

"Itu ungkapan hatiku untuk _senpai_. Aku benar-benar menyukai _senpai_. Mungkin umurku lebih muda 2 tahun dari _senpai_, tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang dewasa untuk _senpai_," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Beri aku waktu. Sekarang kau pulanglah." balas Temari sambil melepaskan tangannya dan menutup jendelanya.

Entah kenapa dia merasa menyesal tidak langsung menerima Shikamaru. Dia aneh pada perasaannya yang sering berdebar-debar ketika bersama Shikamaru ditambah setiap malam dia selalu memikirkan bocah itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Perlahan dia berseru.

"Shikamaru kau masih disana?"

Hening tidak ada jawaban, pasti dia sudah pulang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Temari segera membuka jendelanya. Dia terkejut, dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding kamarnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru bangun. Hei," seru Temari.

Shikamaru segera terbangun. Dia merasa Temari memanggil namanya bukan dengan bocah atau apalah itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidur disini? Cepat pulang sana, nanti kau masuk angin."

"Apa kau membenciku? Apa besok kau akan memilih Sasori? Katakan apa kesalahanku?"

"Pulanglah. Besok aku akan memberitahumu."

Ketika tubuh Shikamaru hendak menjauh. Temari memanggilnya. Shikamaru pun mendekat.

"Aku memang benci dan muak padamu karena kau selalu memberiku kesialan. Tapi, beberapa hari ini aku mulai menikmati kebersamaan kita ini. Aku senang kau berada di sisiku. Aku suka kekonyolanmu, aku merasa terhibur dengan tingkahmu itu. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau aku mulai mencoba bersamamu," ujar Temari dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Shikamaru tidak percaya. Dia senang bukan main, karena semua usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ternyata kekonyolannya itu membawa berkah.

Shikamaru menyentuh pipi Temari yang dihalangi oleh terali jendela, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Mereka melakukan ciuman pertama dengan mata terpejam. Karena Gaara dan Kankuro menginap di rumah nenek Chiyo, jadi mereka tidak akan terpergok oleh kedua adiknya.

"Jadi kita sekarang pacaran kan?"

"I.. iya."

Setelah berpamitan, Shikamaru menuju motornya dengan senyum bahagia.

_'Aku mencintaimu," _batin pasangan baru itu bersamaan.

Keesokan paginya Shikamaru menjemput Temari. Senyum manisnya membuat Shikamaru senang. Sampai di sekolah mereka berjalan beriringan, tiba-tiba Sasori datang menghampiri.

"Hai Tem, gimana jawabanmu?"

"Maafkan aku Sas, aku enggak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia pacarku," ujar Shikamaru sambil merangkul pundak Temari.

"Apa? Kau sudah jadian dengan bocah ini. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Namanya Shikamaru bukan bocah. Sudah ya Sas. Kita ke kelas dulu."

"Selamat ya. Semoga kalian bahagia. Tapi, awas kau bocah kalau sampai membuat Temari bersedih. Sekarang kita berteman," ujar Sasori meninju pelan pundak Shikamaru, Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan. Temari senang melihat mereka bisa akrab. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motor _sport_ berwarna hitam itu berhenti di _Konoha University_. Pengemudinya yang menggunakan seragam KHS segera turun mendekati seorang wanita yang tampaknya sedang kesal.

"Maaf aku terlambat Tema-_chan_."

"Kau tahu? Hampir 2 jam aku menunggumu."

"Maafkan aku. Ini untukmu."

"Bagusnya. Terima kasih ya. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kau mencuri mawar ini di rumah nenek Chiyo kan?"

"Ke... kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku sudah tahu kebiasaanmu yang suka mencuri mawar nenek, jadi aku memberinya tanda. Lihat ini," ujar Temari sambil menunjukkan garis putih di tangkai mawar itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengambilnya," lanjut Temari sambil mendekati Shikamaru dengan tersenyum.

**GLEKH!**

"Menurutku mawar itu indah sama sepertimu."

"Tapi, tidak seperti ini caranya."

"Kaburrrr..."

"Hei bocah tunggu aku."

**CUP!**

Tanpa diduga oleh Temari, Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya. Temari membalasnya dengan lembut.

Meski Shikamaru masih kelas 2 sma dan Temari baru kuliah semester awal, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan status dan umur mereka. Mereka tetap menjadi pasangan yang saling melengkapi. Meski Temari sering marah hanya karena hal konyol yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Entah kenapa menurutnya itu adalah nilai lebih dari hubungan mereka. Hal konyol itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Shika-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Huwa...<p>

Akhirnya jadi juga...

^Fic. Ini request dari Li Qiu Lollipopfour senpai.  
>Maaf ya senpai telat publish padahal bilangnya mau kemarin. Soalnya datanya hilang jadi aku harus ngetik ulang.<br>Pasti aneh dan hang ya...  
>Pasti beda banget dari requestnya.<br>Gomen ya...^

Aduh humornya pasti garing ya, maklum aku enggak terlalu pintar buat humor.

Oh iya, tebak-tebakan itu aku search di google. Thanks ya om google. Hehehe...

Silahkan RnR…


End file.
